Dangernapped
by DaveyWalker
Summary: Shortly after Sam and Freddie moved back to Seattle and Cat marrying Robbie, Dice moves to Swellview to be with Piper. After he moves to Swellview, he and Piper end up getting kidnapped by The Toddler, Jeff, Dr. Minyak, Nurse Cohort, and Bill Evil. Captain Man and Kid Danger have to rescue them.


Chapter 1

"Hey Piper." Dice said.

"Dice what are you doing here?" Piper said.

"Shouldn't you be in Los Angeles?" Henry said.

"Well yeah but I just moved here." Dice said.

"Did you get sick of Sam & Cat?" Piper said.

"No. Sam moved back to Seattle." Dice said.

"Why?" Henry said.

"She and Freddie got text messages from Carly saying she's back in Seattle, so they moved back to start up iCarly again." Dice said.

"Oh. What about Cat?" Piper said.

"She married her boyfriend." Dice said.

"So after that, you moved here?" Henry said.

"Yep." Dice said.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Piper said.

"Sure." Dice said.

"Don't get hurt." Henry said.

"Whatever." Piper said.

"Okay." Henry said.

"So Dice how long are you staying here?" Piper said.

"Probably awhile." Dice said.

"So iCarly is back online?" Piper said.

"Yep." Dice said.

"Hold it right there." The Toddler said.

"Who are you?" Dice said.

"The Toddler?" Piper said.

"That's right. You two are coming with me." The Toddler said.

"Help." Piper said.

"Help." Dice said.

Chapter 2

"Hey we're here." Henry said.

"Hello." Charlotte said.

"What's the emergency?" Jasper said.

"There's no emergency." Ray said.

"You triple beeped me." Henry said.

"Yeah so you can see Schwoz's outfit." Ray said.

"Hello." Schwoz said.

"Ray you know you're suppose to triple beep me for emergencies only." Henry said.

"Schwoz does look good in that dress." Jasper said.

"See Jasper likes it." Ray said.

(Alarm goes off)

"Uh on emergency." Henry said.

"You guys go hide." Ray said.

"Okay." Charlotte said.

(Henry and Ray blow bubbles)

"Hello Captain Man and Kid Danger." The Toddler said.

"What do you want Toddler?" Ray said.

"I called to tell you that I kidnapped the president of your fan club and her boyfriend." The Toddler said.

"You what?" Henry said.

"You heard me." The Toddler said.

"Captain Man. Kid Danger." Piper said.

"Help." Dice said.

"Why are you going to do to them?" Ray said.

"We're going to send them to an alternate dimension." Bill Evil said.

"Bill Evil?" Henry said.

"That's right?" Bill Evil said.

"You're going to send them to a different dimension?" Ray said.

"That's right." Bill Evil said.

"So you are an evil mastermind?" Henry said.

"Correct." Bill Evil said.

"Bye." The Toddler said.

Chapter 3

"The Toddler kidnapped Piper and that kid with great hair?" Schwoz said.

"It looks like it. Ray we got to go help them." Henry said.

"But we don't know where they are." Ray said.

"I know but I put a tracking device on Piper." Henry said.

"You chipped your sister?" Jasper said.

"Yep." Henry said.

"That's smart." Schwoz said.

"Yeah." Henry said.

"So all this time Bill Evil has been an evil mastermind." Charlotte said.

"I knew it. I knew it." Ray said.

"Why do we keep letting him go?" Henry said.

"I don't know." Ray said.

"So where are they?" Jasper said.

"At Jeff's apartment." Henry said.

"That's why it looked familiar." Ray said.

"I bet he was the one holding the video when The Toddler called." Jasper said.

"Come on Ray let's go." Henry said.

"Hang on." Ray said.

"What are you doing?" Henry said.

"Are you taking the ray blaster?" Charlotte said.

"Yep." Ray said.

"You really want to take Bill down do you?" Jasper said.

"Yeah come on Kid Danger." Ray said.

"Right behind you." Henry said.

"Good luck." Charlotte said.

"Thanks. Call it kid." Ray said.

"Up the tube." Henry said.

Chapter 4

"Sorry I'm late. There was traffic." Dr. Minyak said.

"Dr. Minyak?" Piper said.

"Oh you kidnapped the president of the Man Fans and her boyfriend who has nice hair." Dr. Minyak said.

"I have a name you know." Dice said.

"Whatever." Dr. Minyak said.

"So what are we doing again?" Nurse Cohort said.

"We're going to send these two to an alternate dimension and trap them there." Bill Evil said.

"You're all about dimensions. I like you." The Toddler said.

"I got our pizza." Jeff said.

"Oh perfect." The Toddler said.

"Thanks Jeff." Bill Evil said.

"Let us out." Piper said.

"Never." The Toddler said.

"Come on let's head to the back to discuss what dimension we should send them to." Bill Evil.

"Gladly." The Toddler said.

"Yeah let's." Jeff said.

"Good idea Bill Evil." Dr. Minyak said.

"You're not going to get away with this." Dice said.

"Oh but we already have. Ta ta." Dr. Minyak said.

"We have to get out of here." Piper said.

"Yeah. If Sam was here she would be beating their ass." Dice said.

"Well I'm sure my brother and Captain Man are on their way." Piper said.

"I can't believe your brother is a superhero sidekick." Dice said.

"Me either." Piper said.

"I hope they're on their way." Dice said.

"Me too. Wow I never thought I would say that about my brother." Piper said.

Chapter 5

"I hope Piper's okay." Henry said.

"I'm sure she's fine." Ray said.

"For all we know she and her boyfriend could be in a different dimension by now." Henry said.

"Calm down." Ray said.

"Okay. I'm just worried." Henry said.

"Man Cave to Captain Man and Kid Danger. Man Cave to Captain Man and Kid Danger." Charlotte said.

"Captain Man and Kid Danger here." Ray said.

"What's up Charlotte?" Henry said.

"You're almost close to Jeff's apartment." Charlotte said.

"Good." Ray said.

"We got a problem." Jasper said.

"What is it Jasper?" Ray said.

"What's going on?" Charlotte said.

"Dr. Minyak and Nurse Cohort are at Jeff's apartment too." Jasper said.

"How do you know?" Henry said.

"I read Minyak's tweet on TwitFlash." Jasper said. (TwitFlash is a parody of Twitter)

"Thanks for the info Jasper." Ray said.

"No problem." Jasper said.

"Can you guys handle all of those villains at the same time?" Schwoz said.

"We have before." Ray said.

"Yeah on the train." Henry said.

"Focus." Charlotte said.

"Sorry." Henry said.

"Okay you're at Jeff's apartment. Good luck." Charlotte said.

"Thanks Charlotte." Ray said.

"Thanks." Henry said.

"Alright kid let's get inside." Ray said.

"To fight some crime." Henry said.

Chapter 6

"Alright the machine is set up so let's send these two to the 7th dimension." Bill Evil said.

"Yes let's send them there." The Toddler said.

"Dr. Minyak will you untie them." Jeff said.

"Yes I will." Dr. Minyak said.

"Don't you dare send us to the 7th dimension." Piper said.

"Oh you don't have a choice." The Toddler said.

"Hold it right there." Ray said.

(Cheer Applasue)

"Well well well Captain Man and Kid Danger." The Toddler said.

"We've been expecting you." Bill Evil said.

"Let those two go." Henry said.

"Never." Dr. Minyak said.

"Okay the dimension is ready to go." Nurse Cohort said.

"Good." Bill Evil said.

"Let's go you two." Jeff said.

"Alright let's make a deal. How about we fight." Ray said.

"Oh okay. If you win, you, Kid Danger, that girl, and that boy with nice hair can go free." The Toddler said.

"Okay." Ray said.

"But if we win." Bill Evil said.

"We're going to throw you and Kid Danger in the 7th dimension with the president of the Man Fans and her boyfriend." Dr. Minyak said.

"Yeah." Jeff said.

"Okay let's fight." Henry said.

"Kick their butts." Dice said.

"Yeah get them." Piper said.

"I will." Henry said.

Chapter 7

"Come on Kid Danger try to kick our butts." The Toddler said.

"Yeah come at us." Jeff said.

"Take this." Henry said.

"Kid here." Ray said.

"Thanks Captain Man." Henry said.

"Blast them." Piper said.

"Blast us I like to see you try." Jeff said.

(Henry blasts Jeff)

"Whoa he knocked out Jeff." Bill Evil said.

"Fight." Dr. Minyak said.

"Take this Minyak." Ray said.

"Hello Captain Man." Bill Evil said.

"Bill Evil. Time for me to finish you off once and for all." Captain Man said.

"Kid Danger look out. Minyak's got a bat." Piper said.

(Henry ducks)

"Stop swinging so I can hit you." Dr. Minyak said.

(Henry takes the bat)

"Ha." Henry said.

"Hey give me back my bat." Dr. Minyak said.

"Okay here." Henry said.

"Thank you." Dr. Minyak said.

"Psych." Henry said.

(Henry knocks the bat on Minyak's head)

"Do you really want to fight?" Henry said.

"No." Nurse Cohort said.

"That's what I thought." Henry said.

Chapter 8

"Okay so you've defeated everyone but me and Bill Evil." The Toddler said.

"I'd look again." Henry said.

"What?" The Toddler said.

"I finally took you down." Ray said.

"Toddler we had a deal. Release that girl and boy." Henry said.

"I told you that you had to defeat everyone." The Toddler said.

"Yeah." Ray said.

"You haven't defeated me so I'm sending those two to the 7th dimension." The Toddler said.

"What?" Piper said.

"What?" Dice said.

"Oh really." Ray said.

"What's that in the sky?" Henry said.

"What?" The Toddler said.

(Henry knocks out The Toddler)

"Ha we defeated all of you." Ray said.

"Piper Dice you okay?" Henry said.

"Yeah." Piper said.

"Can you untie us?" Dice said.

"Sure." Henry said.

"Were they really going to send you to the 7th dimension?" Ray said.

"Yeah." Piper said.

"Well now they're going to jail." Henry said.

"Thanks for saving us." Dice said.

"Yeah thanks." Piper said.

"You're welcome." Henry said.

"No problem." Ray said.

Chapter 9

(Henry and Ray come down one tube, Piper and Dice come down the other tube)

"Hey how'd it go?" Charlotte said.

"Did you stop the criminals?" Jasper said.

"Yep." Henry said.

"I finally defeated Bill Evil." Ray said.

"Why did they kidnap Piper and her boyfriend?" Charlotte said.

"They kidnapped me since I'm president of the Man Fans." Piper said.

"They kidnapped me since I'm her boyfriend." Dice said.

"So are they all in jail?" Schwoz said.

"Yep. They're all defeated." Ray said.

"What were they going to do to you two?" Charlotte said.

"Bill Evil was going to send me and Dice to the 7th dimension." Piper said.

"Man he really likes dimensions does he." Jasper said.

"Apparently so." Henry said.

"I'm just glad I finally defeated Bill Evil." Ray said.

"You should have defeated him the first time when he opened that portal to that doughnut dimension." Schwoz said.

"Yeah whatever Schwoz." Ray said.

"Well Captain Man, Kid Danger thanks so much for saving me and Piper from those bad guys." Dice said.

"You're welcome kid." Henry said.

"It's what we do." Ray said.


End file.
